Hunter and Vampire Volume 8: Redemption
by jacques0
Summary: Returning to Tokyo-3, the gang tried to return to a normal life...but with enemies arriving...their short peace might not last...
1. Jealousy and Love

**Hey, I AM BACK. sorry for the long wait for this Volume. was working on them in my notebook.**

**Now enjoy this.**

HUNTER AND VAMPIRE

VOLUME 8

REDEMPTION

_Previously on Hunter and Vampire_

_After the fiasco with the Lance of Longinus, the group are back together and Asuka had decided for them to go back to Tokyo-3, not feeling as a Hunter as the rest of the Monastery. They did so, also bringing Hikari Hokari with them to act as a liege. Asuka went back to school, getting the shock of her life. Shinji Ikari had a girlfriend. What a girl to do? Meanwhile, two mysterious figures arrive in Tokyo…one of them bearing a grudge against Rei…_

Chapter Thirty

Jealousy and Love

NERV HIGH SCHOOL

Rei seated at her desk in the 2-A classroom, and was surprised Asuka seated beside her. She glanced at the redhead, curious but she quickly noticed that Asuka was upset about something.

"Asuka, is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine Rei," Asuka answered bitterly.

"Asuka, I'm serious," Rei calmly continued, "I can tell your upset by something."

Asuka didn't answer her.

Rei glanced toward where the three boys seated, noticing that they were talking in low voices, which she focused on.

"…supposed to know that she was coming back today? I saw her this morning, just as you did," Kensuke said.

"You don't think she is upset because of Miyuki?" Shinji responded.

"I think she's just in shock," Toji told him, "Don't worry Shin-man, she'll come around eventually…she's your best friend after all."

"Right, I suppose," Shinji murmured, absorbed in his thoughts.

_So that's what's going on, _Rei thought refocusing on the board, thought she hardly heard the teacher talking. _A love triangle…at least, that's what it sounds like._

Rei realized that Asuka had a life before all of this building caught up with her. A normal life as every person in this Earth, having friends, happy memories…even crushes on boys…

A loud snap echoed within the classroom, and Rei blinked noticing that some of the students glanced back toward her. Glancing down, she noticed the pencil she was holding was in pieces. She might have been gripping on the wooden object tighter than she had first thought. Sighing, she knew that she didn't have much happy memories for someone who lived and walked the world as long as she had done. The only way a vampire could fully taste what happiness is, that would be like is to find a mate…something Rei had found already…but why wasn't she claiming what was hers? Why didn't she tell Asuka that the redhead was destined to be with her for eternity…

_Rei…_

The vampire's head snapped toward the windows, red eyes narrowing. She was sure that someone had whispered her name…Shaking her head, Rei returned her eyes forward. Maybe that's why she couldn't tell Asuka that secret…

Maybe that's' the reason she can't forget that face from her memories…

_Elena…_

* * *

"Where's Asuka?" Hikari asked.

"At school," Misato answered her, "That's where kids go to…"

"I know what it is," Hikari snapped.

"Good, why?"

"Her training must continue," Hikari told her, "She is in danger with vampires in the city hunting for her."

"Rei is at the school with her," Misato told her.

"_You trust these bloodsuckers_…"

"Not fully," Misato admitted, "Call it an old Hunter's instinct, but Asuka trust her, and I trust Asuka with my life. Weren't _you_ Asuka's best friend back in the days?"

"She stopped being my friends the moment she chose those bloodsuckers," Hikari told her coldly.

Misato watched her.

"Tell me, is that the Hunter talking or Hikari?"

The young girl blinked, not understanding the question.

"What?"

"Just think about that for a second Hikari," Misato told her, "Now, I've got something to do. You can watch TV and make yourself something to eat, if you're hungry."

Misato then left the apartment, leaving the young girl standing there still confused at her question.

* * *

At lunch, Asuka left for the girl's bathrooms, so that she could wash her face, hoping that what she had learnt today had been a nightmare…or a bad joke. But that didn't erase the image of Miyuki with herself all over Shinji. She knew Shinji since they were kids…they were best friends…

She heard the bathroom door open, and she composed herself until she caught sight of who it was in the mirror.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Didn't expect to find you here crying Soryu," Miyuki said.

"I'm not crying," Asuka answered her, "Something you want?"

"Not from you," Miyuki sneered, "Now that I've got Shinji Ikari to myself."

Asuka feel her fists tighten at the mention of Shinji's name.

"Did you know he has the heart of an angel?" Miyuki continued, "But of course you wouldn't know since you've been nothing but mean to him…"

Asuka whirled on her, "He is my best friend."

Miyuki's eyes narrowed, "Is that what you call it? A best friend that disappear from his life without much of a goodbye, some friendship you've got with him Soryu. _You _have no idea how depressed he was…you almost destroyed him."

Asuka was shaking so much that it hurt. It was taking all her willpower not to bash that face in front of her…just to shut her up.

"He could have been your personal lapdog the way you treated him…"

WHAM!

One second Miyuki had a smirk on her face, the next her face was send sideway. The girl staggered backward, crashing against one of the stall door. Asuka blinked at the phenomenon, and realized that she was the one who hit her, since her fist was throbbing slightly.

"You don't know a thing about me or Shinji Miyuki," she said coldly, before stepping out of the bathroom, leaving the girl on the ground unconscious with a purplish bruise on her cheek.

* * *

Misato arrived at the Police Station, entering the building, then making her way toward her chief office and knocked.

"Enter," the gruff voice said.

"Hey chief, how has it been?" Misato said grinning as she entered.

"I'll be damned," the chief said, "Katsuragi…what the hell happened to you?"

"Family trouble chief…sorry I didn't have time to consult you," Misato said, "Kind of a last minute deal."

"Took you three months to take care of that?" the chief asked raising his eyebrows.

"To tell you the truth chief, wasn't sure I was going to come back," Misato told him, "That's what took me three months and I was hoping…"

"If you could get your old job back," the chief finished, "Be great to have you back, rather than that playboy we got in last week."

Misato frowned. "Playboy?"

At that moment, the office door was swung open and Misato turned around. There, stood a badly shaved man who looked ridiculously handsome with an ever charming grin on his lips. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"Hey chief, Detective Kaji Ryoji is ready to tackle any case you've got," he said.

"Yes, Kaji I know," there is someone here I will like you to meet…"

"_Kaji?" _Misato breathed, as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

The man turned toward her, blinking for a few seconds before his eyes widened in shock.

"_Misa-chan?"_

The chief looked in between them, probably surprised at this turn of event.

"You two know each other?" he said, "Good, then you two will be partners. Save me the paperwork."

The two looked at the chief, simultaneously crying out.

"_What?"_

* * *

Asuka was seating alone on a bench. She couldn't find Rei since the end of the class. Not under the tree where they first met, not at anywhere in the school. She could really have used the vampire's company right now then someone arrived to a stop in front of her bowed head.

She saw the two pant covered legs, and knew who it was before she even looked up.

"Can we talk?" Shinji Ikari asked.

**DA DA DUN.**

**hehe lol**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R**


	2. Warning

**Here is the next one. Enjoy**

Chapter Thirty-One

Warning

Asuka looked up, staring up at the dark haired boy in front of her.

"Then, talk."

Shinji ran a hand through his hair.

"What had happened Asuka?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" the redhead asked.

"What am I talking about? Asuka you've been gone for three month," Shinji told her, "You didn't call…you didn't even say goodbye…why?"

Asuka didn't met his eyes…she didn't want to meet those eyes, and she knew she couldn't really tell him the reason…the truth in what had caused her sudden departure from Tokyo-3.

"It's…It's nothing you have to ask of me," Asuka told him, "Some family troubles that had been risen up."

Shinji blinked from where he stood.

"He took you three months?"

Asuka looked up at him.

"I might have _never_ come back Shinji," she said slowly, "I could have disappeared from your life without as much as a goodbye."

"W…What make you come back?" Shinji asked her.

Asuka stood up from her seating position before glancing up toward the sky which was as blue as it could get with wisp of clouds here and there.

"I didn't fit without you," she said, "I…I felt alienated from everyone…and I thought if I come back here, nothing would have changed. God how wrong I was?"

"Asuka, I'm still here," Shinji told her, "I'm still your best friend…and we can go hang out with Toji and Kensuke…or just us…just like we used to."

Asuka glanced at the boy.

"And what? Make Miyuki tag along because she's your girlfriend now."

"Asuka…Miyuki and I…"

"I don't want to hear your goddamn sob-story Shinji," Asuka snapped at him, her voice rising a little, "Just leave me alone and go back to her. I'm done talking to you."

Asuka made to walk past him, but Shinji caught hold of her arm.

"_I'm _not done talking Asuka," he said softly.

Asuka glanced back at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously at him, but Shinji was used to the famous death glare that it didn't affect him one bit…unlike the first time he was at the end of it.

"You know this doesn't work on me Asuka," Shinji said calmly, his eyes piercing hers.

_Push him away, _a voice within Asuka mind said, sounding oddly like Rei.

Shinji approached her, his hand still on her arm. Asuka can feel her heart thundering in her chest as her own emotions betrayed her mind. She knew _he_ was the reason that she wanted to come back.

"_Shinji-kun…" _she said softly.

She could see him leaning forward the meet her lips, and Asuka a prisoner of her own emotions, could only stand there and wait for the kiss that was coming, finding she leaning to meet his lips.

* * *

Rei was making her way toward the oak tree, where she had first met Asuka. She was hoping to be able to rid herself of the memories that had been plaguing her mind and also, she wanted to find if she could at least spend some times with Asuka…

And something caught her eyes making her stop dead.

They were many things that could arouse emotions from Rei, usually when it concern close to her, so she had never before experienced the icy feeling of hatred and jealousy that was quickly growing within her.

Asuka was kissing Shinji Ikari.

The possessive side of herself…her instincts screamed at her to eliminate Shinji Ikari and without a second thought, Rei submitted to her vampire nature.

She didn't care that she was in broad daylight...or in a high school filled with teenagers…she didn't care that Asuka might be hurt as thought of murders and death clouded her judgment.

She put her hand out and with a wisp of black flames, her sword was in her hand and she launched herself forward, all intent on ripping Shinji Ikari limbs from limbs…

Then something caught her senses making her stop, and she glanced toward the direction it came from. An unfamiliar spark of Black magic…that could only mean one thing…

_Vampire._

* * *

Asuka and Shinji broke their kiss at the growling sound and the redhead was surprised finding Rei there, and more importantly why did Rei have her sword?

"A…Ayanami," Shinji stuttered.

Rei's head snapped back toward them, making both teens stepped back at the animalistic features on Rei's face. It was quite terrifying to say at least, but Asuka saw that Rei wasn't glaring at her.

The vampire's red eyes were on Shinji.

If Asuka didn't know better, she would have thought that Rei was about to kill Shinji right here nad right now, in broad daylight. If look could kill, Shinji would have been dead anyways.

_But why would Rei want to kill Shinji in the first place?_

Rei moved, not toward them, but toward the city leaving the two puzzled teens to stare after her.

"She's scary," Shinji murmured thought Asuka could hear him perfectly.

The redhead stared after Rei, knowing that she'll have to talk to the vampire soon.

* * *

Misato walked out of the building with Kaji on her tail.

"Wait…Misa-chan…"

"What the hell are _you_ doing _here_?" she asked, turning toward the man, "You shouldn't even be here in the first place…if the Council learns…"

"What? You're going to tell on me," Kaji asked, "Please Misa-chan, I've done well enough these past years to keep the Council off my back so relax."

"So what brings you to Japan?" Misato asked him.

Kaji took hold of her arm, pulling her toward the streets as they walked.

"Have you ever heard of the artifacts called _Angel's Tear?" _

Asuka's Lance of Longinus came to mind, but Misato frowned a little.

"Can't say I have…why?"

"I believe there is an organization, perhaps, is gathering them," Kaji told her, "Those weapons have power to transforms their wielders into living Gods. My contact sends me an e-mail three weeks ago, telling me that this organization has already two of those fabled objects.

"Two?"

"Yes," Kaji answered her, "I'm ignoring what they are, but let me tell you, if this Organization is gathering them, then it won't be good for no one on Earth, that's for sure."

* * *

Rei landed in a crouch in the middle of the deserted slum streets. With her senses expanded and wild, she can tell that's where the Black Magic had come from. She took a sniff of the air, trying to locate a scent but nothing could be come to her.

_That's odd, _she thought, _no scent at all…what other than a powerful vampire could have casted such a powerful Dark spell?_

Then, footsteps started to echo around Rei, and she glanced down the road, noticing the dark figure that was approaching, and quickly hold her sword at the ready, catching the vampiric scent that came from the new arrival.

"They send you after me didn't they?" she asked, "You must be pretty full of yourself thinking you can take me down alone."

The figure removed her hood and Rei's eyes widened. She couldn't believe who she was looking at…it was impossible…

"It…It can't be you…" she whispered.

The dark-haired vampire across her smirked, showing her sharp fangs, "Being a while isn't it Rei Ayanami?"

"Elena," Rei whispered.

The Human girl whom had changed her life forever was standing right across her.

**Yay me.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	3. Alternate

**HI there, continue reading this fic.**

Chapter Thirty-Two

Alternate

Rei was looking at Elena, a look of utter shock on her features. She can't wrap her mind around that the girl was actually there…it must be a horrible prank someone was pulling on her.

"You…You can't be here. It's impossible…"

"Why not Rei?" Elena grinned, "By your face, it's seems you're not happy to see me."

"_You can't be here_," Rei told her, "You are a Human…"

"I was changed," Elena said bluntly, "Is that so hard to believe?"

A gasp escapes from Rei's mouth

"Who…"

"It doesn't matter," Elena answered, grinning, "All that matter now is that I can finally have my revenge upon you Rei Ayanami, _The Doll."_

Rei watched her; unable to understand what was going on.

"Elena…please listen to me."

Elena snarled at her, showing her fangs.

"I'm done listening to you Rei Ayanami…and now let me ask you a question?"

Re tensed as she notices the amount of power that Elena was concentrating upon herself.

"What is your worst fear?"

"What?" Rei repeated, not understanding what Elena was on about.

The latter raised her palms at Rei, a dark grin growing on her face.

"Face your fears…_Rei Ayanami_."

Suddenly the palms lightened up, quickly covering the area and even blinding Rei herself…

_Damn it, I won't be able to move away on time, _she thought.

Then Rei found herself falling backward as flash of memories ran thought her eyes, and up in front of her a large white being stood up, towering over everything…then it exploded outward, the blast, annihilating the white Continent…as the blast covered hundreds and hundreds of miles as rivers of bloods spend outward…

Then Rei seated up from her bed.

_What the…_

Her heart hammering in her chest, she breathed heavily. She glanced around herself, taking in her location. It was a dirty apartment, unlike hers with a bucket of bloody bandages.

_Where the hell am I? _she thought, getting off her bed.

She winced in pain, realizing that one of her arms was bandaged with the similar bloody bandages that were in the buckets. Then, Rei noticed that she was dressed differently, with ripped shirt and a long black cargo pants…

_Was I…sleeping?_

The idea itself was beyond absurd.

_That can't be possible, _she thought, _I am a vampire and vampires doesn't need any sleep. We don't need it…_

She tried to summon her sword to her but it was impossible. It was like she was too weak to summon it or something was preventing it from coming to her.

_What is going on…what am I doing here?_

The blue haired vampire stepped out of the bed, hissing slightly from the wounded arm. She wanted to see where she was first and make her way toward the window that was giving out into the world outside, but to avail. She don't remotely recognize the place she was in at all, making her grit her teeth in anger.

She abruptly turned around making her way toward the door, and twisting the handle which to her surprise was unlocked.

_Not a safe way to live but…, _she thought narrowing her crimson eyes.

She stepped outside chancing a glance at the door number.

402.

The blue haired girl can see that the building was in a very bad shape which make her wonder what kind of peoples could be leaving here and even more what she was doing here. What had caused her to end up in this place…why..

Suddenly, the building she was in started to shake as if caught in a earthquake, making her lean into the wall. She was confused at this as she made her way toward the roof.

She had to see what was going on.

* * *

Misato arrived at her apartment, her mind still working on what Kaji had told her. An Organization was looking for the Angel's Tear, but for what purpose?

Glancing at the paper in her hand with Kaji's phone number.

"_That way, if you can contact me if you get information or ever needed a hand," _Kaji had told her.

Noises make her look up, seeing Hikari entering the living room.

"you've came back already?" the Hunter asked.

"Yeah," was Misato's answer.

The purple haired woman was staring at Hikari with a frown before she said, "Hikari…you know what Angel's Tears are right?"

The Hunter nodded, "Father Louis shared some information with me, why?"

"What exactly are Angel's Tear?"

"Father Louis said that they are weapons, blessed with the powers of otherworldly beings," Hikari told her, "IT was an interesting subject for a while. I didn't really think too much about it then, why?"

"Someone else know of their existence," Misato told her.

"Someone else?" Hikari repeated, "Who?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Lilly had a bad feeling ever since Rei left the apartment this morning. It was something that didn't seat with her well, making her edgier than usual. So it was natural that she jumped about a foot in the air when someone had knocked on the door of the apartment.

She went to open it, finding Asuka standing on the other side.

"Something wrong Asuka?"

"Is Rei there?" Asuka asked.

"No…she hasn't come back yet. Why did something happen?"

"She was acting strange at school," Asuka told the blonde vampire, "and she saw Shinji kissing me…I think…I think she got angry at me."

"You kissed a guy?" Lilly said, shocked, "And Rei saw you…"

_I'm surprised Rei didn't mutilate his body…wait…_

"Rei didn't kill him…did she?"

Asuka shook her head, 'No, she looked like she was about to..but she just ran off."

"Where?"

"I didn't…"

Asuka stopped short, a look of pure fear crossing across her face, drawing Lilly's attention.

"What…what is it?"

"Something terrifying is coming this way," she whispered.

"What…?"

"_There,_" Asuka yelled pointing at something in the sky.

Lilly looked at where she was pointing, seeing the oncoming person dressed with a large cloak that was fluttering behind her like wings and she powered up a blast with her hands.

"_SHIT, Asuka_," Lilly yelled, taking the girl in her arms.

The blast slammed against the building, completely obligating it, turning it to rumbles and flames.

**HOLY SHITTE...**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


	4. Fear

**This chapter is pretty long considering to the others and it's the last chapter in this VOLUME. ENJOY**

Chapter Thirty-Three

Fear

Rei arrived at her intended location, looking out toward the city. Her eyes widen. The entire city, as far her eyes could see looked partly destroyed with half submerged buildings. It was like numerous bombs had been dropped leaving nothing but ruins and destructions in their wake.

_Am I still in Japan? _She thought looking at the scenery.

Then her eyes found a familiar figure on the streets..with a flash of red hair, dressed in a military outfit. Even in the distance, she recognized her.

_Asuka…Mate…_

Rei quickly head down the stairs of the building, and out onto the streets feeling the pain in her bandaged arm. Arriving into the street where she had seen Asuka, looking around herself.

It was deserted.

"Asuka," she called, her voice sounding oddly muted in the strange silence.

Rei wished she had at least a weapon, to defend herself since this place didn't look remotely friendly, for it reminded her of the slums of old Tokyo.

It was then she came across a group of people, all of them armed with large guns and dressed similarly as to how Asuka had been. The group hasn't noticed her yet, and Rei cautiously approached them, not wanting to be seen yet. Friendly or not, she didn't want to startle them.

"…she just returned," one of them was saying, "Guess the mission went bad."

"Yeah, and she was so sure that it would succeed," another said, sounding sympathetic.

"Sometimes, I still wonder about her."

"What are you doing?" a voice said right behind Rei.

The girl turned around, finding…

"_Hikari."_

The name was out of Rei's mouth before she could stop herself. It really was Hikari, dressed for battle but not in Hunter's outfit, more military like and a gun was in her hands. Hikari must have seen her eyes for she suddenly raised her gun at Rei and yelled.

"_VAMPIRE,_"

Her yell had drawn the attention of the group Rei was listening to before she could retaliate; she was hit by something on the back of her head before falling unconscious.

* * *

Cold water was splashed upon her face, snapping her out of the unconscious state she was in. first thing she found out that her hand were tightly tied behind her back, her bandaged arm were throbbing painfully. The second was that she was staring at an unfamiliar face, looking at her with hate and disgust.

"Finally awake eh, bloodsucking_ bitch_," he growled, "I still wonder why the boss didn't want us to kill you yet…"

Then the heavy looking door behind him creaked a little as it opened, letting two people into the room. One of them was Hikari thought she was armed with an automatic weapon on her front and the other one was no other than Asuka herself. She was dressed in similar outfit as Hikari as she had a cut scar on the side of her face, probably from a knife by the look of it. Her blue eyes were like icicles as they stared at her hatefully which brake a little of Rei's heart.

"Who sends you to spy on us?" Asuka asked, her voice holding no warmth.

Rei blinked at the question. _Spying? What is she talking about?_

"I…I don't…"

"I said who send you bloodsucker?" Asuka snarled.

Rei could feel nothing but hurt and confusion. Why was Asuka so…cold toward her? Why was she hated by her mate? Why did her mate…looks at her with such disgusted eyes…?

She was brought back down to Earth by the sound of a clicking gun, finding the barrel of the weapon right into her face.

"Don't make me her ask you again," Hikari growled, looking ready to shoot.

"No one had sent me," Rei answered.

Hikari snorted at the answer, but Rei only had eyes for Asuka, whose blue eyes showed no emotions within them.

"You expect me to believe that?" Hikari said.

"Believing me or not," Rei continued, her eyes still on Asuka, "That will be your choice."

A few moment of silences passed within the holding cell that Rei was in, and then Asuka spoke.

"Leave us."

"Asuka…," Hikari started but the redhead cut her off.

"I can handle myself Hikari; I want to talk to her alone."

The two stared at each other, fighting a battle with their eyes, and then Hikari seems too agreed and then walked out followed by the man and then the door was slammed to a close. When they were alone, Asuka approached Rei and took a seat on the ground in front of her, the blue eyes observing Rei carefully.

"You're a pureblood aren't you?" she said.

Rei nodded.

"For a vampire," Asuka said, observing her face, "You are…different."

Rei blinked in confusion.

"You don't stare at us Hunter with hatred nor disgust," the redhead continued, "I can read people's emotions quite easily…and Vampires either have anger, bloodlust or darkness within them. You, on the other hand, you don't have any of those, if I didn't know better, I would have thought you are only a young terrified human girl."

Rei looked downward.

"That makes me incline to believe that no one had sent you to spy on us," Asuka said, "and that you were telling the truth."

Rei looked up, relief running through her body.

"But even so, I don't trust you," Asuka told her, "Nor Vampire in general. You will stay here until I figure out what to do with you."

Rei swallowed but gives her a nod.

Asuka give her a sad smile before standing up walking toward the door.

"Why didn't you kill me on sight?" Rei asked.

Asuka had opened the door and looked at her.

"Something about you…reminds me of someone I knew a long time ago."

Then the door closed behind her and locking it.

Rei didn't know how long she stayed in that room. She could have been in here for hours, days, weeks even she wouldn't have been any wiser. The occasional shaking of the Earth around her, makes her wonder what could be big enough to causes such phenomenon. She knew it couldn't be earthquake for they don't occur so often. Her arm had healed itself, thought the process had went slowly. She heard footsteps outside of her cell doors from time to time, but no one opened it, and sometimes Rei can heard them talking about her in low whispers…

Then, after so long, someone unlocked the door causing her to look up as she took in the scent. The person approached before kneeling in front of her.

"You're still alive, huh?"

_Hikari, _she thought.

"Must be quite a disadvantage to live like this," Hikari continued, hatred evident in her voice, "After so long…you must be quite thirsty…"

The scent of blood wafted in her nose, making her lean toward it with a slight groan, but Hikari left it out of reach.

"Why don't you escape?" Hikari asked her, "Why do you still stay in your capture?"

Seeing that she wasn't responsive, Hikari slammed a punch into Rei's face making the latter turn her head sideway.

"I don't care what you told Asuka," Hikari growled, taking hold of Rei's hair forcing the vampire to look at her, "Look at her with those eyes again...and I'll _fucking kill you_."

She had her gun on Rei's chin.

"Just give me a reason."

"_Hikari," _a voice from behind her said, "_What are you doing to the prisoner?"_

The girl turned around finding Asuka standing at the doorway, with her arm crossed. Hikari stepped back from Rei and Asuka approached, snatching the bag of blood from Hikari's hands and kneeled in front of Rei. Opening the top of the bag, she started to feed it to Rei.

"W…What are you doing?" Hikari asked.

"Giving her food," Asuka said, "That's the reason you came down here with the bag isn't it? Or did you had _something else_ in mind?"

Rei was drinking the blood…no matter how strange the taste was... she was drinking it, sighing in relief as she sated her thirst...if only for a while...

"I'm taking her outside," Asuka said, unlocking Rei's arms.

"You can't trust Vampires Asuka," Hikari told her.

"I don't," Asuka said, "But, I can trust her…for she is the one who saved my life constantly when I was only a teenager…_isn't that right, Rei?"_

Rei looked up at her, shock and surprise in her eyes.

"I remember Rei, I remembered everything," Asuka said to her taking her into a hug, "I never thought I'll see you again…"

"How can you…" Hikari started.

But she never finished since she was stabbed form behind, a look of utter shock crossing her face before falling down. The attacker's face was masked, dressed completely in black with a single eye right in the middle of the mask.

"_SEELE," _Asuka whispered.

She threw Rei on the floor and summoned her Lance which appeared out of nowhere as the attacker charged at her. Rei lied there on the ground, her entire body feeling like lead. She wanted to go help Asuka but her body won't answer. Then the attacker did a maneuver sending the staff out of Asuka's hand and stabbed Asuka straight throught. She stared at it, too shocked to even move as the redhead simply falls over and die.

"ASUKA," Rei screamed.

The entire hallway cracked at the pain and heartbreak that was tied to Rei's emotions. Her eyes fixed upon the redhead body's…not wanting to believe it…not wanting to see that her mate had died…

"So, this is the great Rei Ayanami's worst fear," a voice said, "I must say, I never saw _this_ coming."

**TO BE CONTINUED ON VOLUME 9**

_**A mysterious arrival? Who could it be?**_

**Yeah, it was a pain these past days to work on this Volume. and i've already started working on the next Volume which will be up sometimes at the end of the week at earliest...that is if i don't get lazy..or if this story didn't get any reviews. Hope you readers enjoyed this story and check out my other Evangelion fic, EVANGELION FIGHTER with chapter 7 uploaded.**

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&R.**


End file.
